


Obscure Activites

by Yuki101Shonada



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki101Shonada/pseuds/Yuki101Shonada
Summary: Having Mari crouched beneath her lap was the least of her worries. But Mari's illicit desires irked Dia more.





	Obscure Activites

Mari was crouched beneath the desk in the student council office, looking up at a furious Dia sitting on her chair.

 

"What are you doing Mari?" Dia hissed. "You shouldn't be doing this here, it's shameless! Mari, are you listening to me?" Dia whispered harshly, while Mari continued to hum beneath Dia's lap, running her fingers along Dia's thigh, and tracing small circles on her skirt.

 

"Relax, Dia. No one will know. That is if you can keep a secret." Mari winked coyly at Dia, sticking her tongue out in the process. Ignoring Dia's furious glare directed at her, she inched closer. Mari had strolled in unannounced then locked the door behind her and crawled underneath the desk to Dia's lap. Her fingers crept under Dia's skirt than to her hardening erection, squeezing it in her hand.

 

Mari smirked the moment Dia flinched as a groan escaping her lips.

 

"Looks like someone's a little excited. I wonder why?" Mari whispered, a teasing lilt apparent in her voice. She hiked up Dia's skirt, then hooking her fingers into the waistline of Dia's panties, pulling down and exposing her cock.

 

"M-Mari," Dia whimpered, biting her lip.

 

"Shhh…" Mari cooled. "I'll take care of it for you."

 

Mari pressed a light kiss to the tip of Dia's cock, musing over how sensitive she was. The breathtaking scene if Dia flinching over the slightest of her touch. Mari found the sight utterly endearing, and she couldn't help wanting more. Wrapping her fingers around Dia's cock, Mari dragged her fingers against the side of Dia's shaft, admiring her handiwork.

 

Her fingers brushed against Dia's swollen tip, causing Dia to moan helplessly while Mari watched. Pre-cum had begun to leak tediously from Dia's tip. Mari tucked her hair, leaning forward to take Dia's shaft in her mouth.

 

Dia clearly enjoyed the sensation while she dug her nails in the sleek chair then trailed her hand down Mari's hair, pushing her head forward. Having Mari deep throat her felt amazing. Wanting to feel more of Mari and the warmth engulfing her, Dia buckled her hips into Mari's mouth.

 

"M-More…" Dia whispered huskily, gasping short breaths of air.

 

Taking the inactive, Mari placed her hand on Dia's thigh, withdrawing from her hold. Dia looked on in confusion but shortly groaned when Mari 's tongue began sliding against the side of her shaft, working its way up and down her pulsing cock. Mari continued pumping her hand along Dia's skin, lavishing her cock with her saliva.

 

The sweat gathered on Dia's brow, trickled down her skin, and stained her uniform. The feeling intensified more when Dia felt a familiar tightening of her gut. Mari noticed and immediately sucked hard on her cock, before shoving it down her mouth.

 

The immense pleasure caused Dia to grind her teeth, shoving Mari's head forward, hitting her cock in the back of Mari's throat in the process.

 

Dia moaned breathlessly, coming in Mari's mouth.

 

Releasing her load painfully, Dia gasped sharply, watching Mari swallow every drop of her seed. She pulled back only to slide her tongue across Dia's tip, smirking riotously, looking up at Dia's gaze slowly. Mari stood up and pulled her panties down her thigh, flinging it to the rear room. Slowly unbuttoning her shirt, she discarded the flimsy shirt across the chair.

 

Dia didn't have a chance to protest the instant Mari kissed her roughly, humming contently.

 

"I want you inside me, Dia," Mari whispered, breathing sharply in her ear.

 

But I don't have-"

 

"I'm on the pill," Mari interjected, signing as she sat on Dia's lap.

 

"Oh." Well, that was easier.

 

Mari leaned forward, rubbing her cheek against Dia's flushed face. "I'm so wet right now…Dia. See?" Taking Dia's hand, Mari guided it to her clit, allowing Dia's fingers to brush against her slick folds, parting her lower lips.

 

"You're this wet already, Mari?" Dia teased, moving her fingers slightly. "Did you want me this bad?"

 

Mari nodded weakly, pursuing her lips.

 

"Yeah…I do. I want to feel you inside me." Mari said, her face turning pink. "I really, really want you, Dia."

 

Dia swallowed, watching the lewd expression on Mari's face, stirring the depths of her core. Mari was pleading for her to take her, no begging for Dia to have her way with Mari. How could Dia say no to that?

 

Lifting Mari on the desk and laying her down gently, she climbed on top of her. Dia trailed her hands down Mari's thighs, spreading apart her legs then positioned her shaft against Mari's entrance. With one last look from Mari, Dia pushed against the resistance of Mari's walls and moaned slightly.

 

Thrusting wildly Dia buried herself to the hilt, gasping harshly. Mari felt so warm, in Dia's mind as she pounded away. The sensation of Mari's tight pussy squeezing Dia's shaft, as if her life depended on it turned Dia on, more than she thought.

 

It just wasn't fair in Dia's opinion; the way Mari made her feel was painfully obvious.

 

Looking down at Mari's flushed face and eyes closed, Dia calmly laughed, lowering her head as their lips met.

 

"Mm…" Mari looped her arms around Dia's neck, pulling her close as their breaths touched.

 

Dia stopped her movements as Mari smiled into the kiss, steadily moving Dia's cock inside her. Dia breathed quietly before steadying her hips and began quickening her thrusts. Unlike her usual gentleness, Dia adapted a rougher pace, making sure to Mari close as she did so. Mari moved in time with Dia, buckling her hips, gasping in Dia's ear.

 

Dia pounded harshly against Mari's hips, eliciting high pitch squeals beneath their position.

 

Hearing the obscure moans from the girl underneath her made the experience more worthwhile, and Dia groaned under her breath. Taking in every inch of Mari's bare form, Dia pushed deeper in Mari's pussy until Dia was all the way inside her. Biting her lips, Mari whimpered breathlessly and clawed at the wooden surface of the desk.

 

Just a bit more and Dia would come.

 

Grunting, Dia absently thrust her cock and buried herself deep in Mari's tight walls, tightening around her perfectly. Dia came in an instant, filling Mari with her semen. Dia groaned softly at the sensation taking her.

 

Mari's body trembled slightly, as she breathed shakily, feeling Dia's seed spread throughout her body, engulfing her in pure pleasure. Her tense state worried Dia, who pulled out swiftly.

 

Her frothy semen leaked onto the desk but Dia ignored the mess, pulling Mari close she held her frail firmly. Mari rubbed her cheeks against Dia's warm chest, breathing in short gasps of air.

 

"Are you alright?" Dia asked, stroking Mari's hair with her hand.

 

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

 

"I t-thought I went overboard. Mari, I'm-"

 

Dia was silenced with a kiss.

 

Hungrily tasting her, Mari brushed her tongue along Dia's lip, licking slyly.

 

"Don't worry, Dia. I love it when you're rough. It's more fun that way." Mari maneuvered her hips, grinding against Dia's cock and smirking when she felt Dia stiffen above her. "Can we go at it once more? I haven't had enough of you yet, Dia."

 

Dia felt the blush creeping its way into her face when she met Mari's intense gaze, straining her self-control so she wouldn't pound away at the blonde. With Mari grinding up against her throbbing cock, Dia felt the last of her strength fade away and pushed her cock near Mari's slick, dripping entrance.

 

The very thought of being inside Mari once more seemed comforting and overwhelming at the same.

 

"We can do more however you like." Dia laced her fingers in Mari's hand, placing a soft kiss on her palm before kissing the top of Mari's head. The gentle motion made Mari giggle as she cuddled near Dia's neck, listening to the tranquil sound of her heart beating timely with each second.

 

"I'd like that."

 

Cupping Dia's cheek with her hand, she tilted her face until their breaths were within distance and sealed Dia's lips with a kiss.

 

"I love you, Dia."


End file.
